


Comfort Where it Could be Found

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e09 But At Last Came A Knock, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Stress Relief, Top Ian Gallagher, Undressing, Upset Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: Missing scene season 1, episode 9: Ian comes to find Mickey for comfort and Mickey does what he can.Mickey's POV. Nothing graphic but still rated because there is sex.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Comfort Where it Could be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Set between when Ian knocks on Mickey's door to moments before Kash walks in on them.
> 
> I just got Mickey's softness at the door and the way he looks at Ian stuck in my head, along with the fact that Mickey's fully dressed - and Ian is not - when Kash catches them at it. I needed to fill in some blanks.

When Ian came banging on the door that morning, just when Terry had one of his pissy moods, Mickey was annoyed as he ripped the door open to find him there.

"What the fuck?" he'd managed in annoyance, because so far Ian had never come there for him. It was always Mandy and she wasn't there.

"I need to see you," Ian said, out of breath with some kind of urgency in his voice that Mickey hadn't heard before. Thinking of Terry ranting from the kitchen, Mickey didn't dare bring Ian to his room. The risk of getting caught was too big and his father would have his hide if he found out.

"Now's not a good time," he therefore said, which apparently wasn't at all what Ian needed to hear because he had a hunted look about him, looking around as if expecting someone to see or hear their conversation.

"I-I-I don't know where else to go," he managed, voice breaking. Only then did Mickey have a closer look at him and realized that, for whatever reason, Ian was clearly upset. He softened, feeling slightly worried. Also, he'd memorized Ian's work schedule - he shouldn't even be here.

"I thought you were working today," he said, voice considerably softer. Ian got a pained expression on his face, tense as a bow string and shaking. Part of Mickey wanted to reach out and hug him but he quickly suppressed it. He didn't like seeing Ian like this but he was too frightened to do anything out here in broad daylight with his father nearby in a temper.

"Uh, Linda's gonna have my ass," Ian faltered, obviously not wanting to think about it but having more pressing matters at hand. Mickey's heart sunk horribly in his chest. Fuck. He couldn't just do nothing. He needed to something, anything to get that look off Ian's face. "I'm supposed to be there by now."

"I'll meet you there in twenty," Mickey said making his mind up quickly, pushing the door closed quickly but not quickly enough not to see the desperate, wild look in Ian's eyes. Twenty minutes. Could as well have been twenty hours. He felt like a complete ass for leaving Ian upset for twenty more minutes, but there wasn't much else he could do. Either Ian would get in trouble for being really late - and they'd have to settle for somewhere outside in the freaking cold - or he could get Ian out of trouble and let him wait a little for a much safer location and no Linda breathing down their necks.

It wasn't much of a choice but what the fuck else could he do?

\---

Twenty minutes later Mickey pushed the door open to Kash & Grab, finding an Ian by the counter who looked paler than usual with a nervous twitch in him that definitely wasn't there normally. Not even bothering with trying to come up with an excuse for being there, Mickey jerked his head and Ian hurried over, locking the door. They retreated back into the cold storage and once inside, Mickey reached out to grab Ian's neck in a firm grasp. He was shivering violently but his gaze locked with his.

"Whatever happened, it'll be fine, okay?" Mickey said firmly. Ian stared at him, jaw slightly slack and brow furrowed looking far from convinced. Mickey had never in his life wanted to just mash their lips together as much as he wanted right then. Instead he shook his head in frustration and reached out with his other hand, running his thumb along Ian's brow as if to smooth out his frown. "Relax. If you need me to beat someone's ass I will. You said you needed me, here I am. Let's work that stress off of ya." Ian made a convulsive movement as if he was about to reach out for a hug but thought better of it, then drew a deep breath and closed his eyes, nodding.

"Yes," he whispered, untying his apron with shaking fingers. Mickey took that as a cue to release his grip on him and hooked his fingers at the lining of Ian's t-shirt, pulling it off along with the apron. He lightly whisked his palms over Ian's chest in something that closely resembled a caress and felt the other shudder, before unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down until they were around his ankles. He was half hard, probably still in need of some kind of comfort Mickey wasn't able to give him but he could do this. Locking his gaze with Ian's, Mickey wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped him. Ian gasped, hands instinctively coming up to grasp Mickey's shoulders and he let him. Another couple of pumps and he was fully erect, the frown wiped from his face and replaced with something Mickey much preferred to see. In fact it might be one of his favorite expressions on him, second to his playful, sexy smile.

"Come on," Mickey said with a small smile, unbuckling his own pants as he walked around Ian, painfully conscious of his eyes on him. As intense as always when they were doing this. He grasped the metal shelving and bent over, instantly feeling the gratifying weight of Ian's hand on his back, the other one smoothing lube over him.

Once Ian pushed inside it was deep and slow, much slower than they'd done it before but Mickey didn't complain. Not this time. This wasn't for him, this wasn't him coming here to get his fill. It wasn't a booty call as Ian had jokingly dubbed them. It was comfort sex, pure and simple, so it was different. Ian leaned over him, chest pressed against his back as his thrusts gained some strength. It was the closest to an embrace they'd ever been, Ian's hot breath down his neck giving him goosebumps.

Mickey leaned his head back, almost resting it on Ian's shoulder and felt his hand cover his. It was cold and clammy but it wasn't shaking anymore. He was finding some comfort where it could be found.


End file.
